


Double Drabble: Method Acting.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF, GoldenEye (1995) RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Method Acting.

Pierce Brosnan was not a secret agent. He was not a jewel thief. He did not steal paintings to amuse himself. He wouldn't know how to read a seismic chart if he tried. He liked to keep his hair trimmed and cut, but long enough for his lovers to tug on. If they so chose.

Pierce Brosnan was not an elf, or a vengeance-seeking federal agent, but he'd shagged those who were. He wasn't an heir bent on destroying the world, and he wasn't an Irish lawyer in the 50s. He wasn't an Irish lawyer in the 90s. But he'd shagged them. He'd never been a fan of method acting, and those lovers had fallen by the wayside. Method acting scared him. How could you submerge that far and remain sane? It seemed impossible, and Pierce stayed away.

But he'd shagged a secret agent, and he'd shagged a jewel thief. He'd shagged a soldier in the Peninsular Wars, and he'd shagged a gangster that he'd had to restrain, so that he didn't get one of his eyes burnt out. He'd bottomed for the maniac and he'd topped for the artist's model.

He'd do anything for Sean. That was the problem.


End file.
